


Fountaine's Experiment

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Fearplay, G/T, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Unethical Experimentation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: Rabbit finds themselves in a tied up predicament and private discussion with the tyrant of Rapture.
Kudos: 8





	Fountaine's Experiment

(From Rabbit's POV)

Wrong. Everything was all wrong!

My mind screamed at me as I blinked awake, wincing at the headache that pounded my skull. Alarm bells were going off, but I didn't know why, finding my vision difficult to focus as I began to push myself up from the ground. A clatter of chains made my head hurt more and it took me a second to realize I was the one moving the chains: because I was chained.

I quickly jolted at the realization, gasping and jumped to my feet, only to be dragged down after a certain height with the chain taut.

I choked. The chain was attached to a collar around my throat, bolted to the ground. My hands were also in manacles, wrists given even less room to move with a shorter chain than the one on my neck. The highest I could stand was sort of hunched over, wrists and neck bowed towards the ground. The cold metal dug into my wrists and neck, not enough to cut skin but certainly hurt from the strain.

The room around me was small, probably the size of a small bedroom, walls and floor metal like the walls of Rapture outside while the only light was from the opaque window on the door to the inside.

Fear and instinct urged me to continue pulling against my restraints, but I swallowed it, knowing it would hurt more than help. Instead I knelt down shakily to look over the bolts keeping me grounded while also trying to remember how I'd gotten here.

I remembered Syrus and I reaching the level where Andrew Ryan used to be… Where Jack had died. I hadn't wanted… I needed time to compose myself to go through, to not lose myself to the memories. I think I remembered Syrus saying something about checking ahead. Considering we'd made it past the Doctor and Cohen, I didn't think either of us felt that we were actually in too much danger, especially in this abandoned area.

Not even Splicers approached the previous leader of Rapture's destroyed suite and controlled room. There was no reason for them to be amongst the rubble with no need for valuables and the two bodies more than likely disintegrated in the explosion, at least enough for collecting ADAM to be almost impossible.

I frowned as I tried to remember just before I passed out or was knocked unconscious, memory a little hazy. The more I focused, I was slowly able to piece that something or someone had restrained me from behind and I was knocked out.

The bolts and chains were surprisingly well kept, rust not apparent but they were dented and discolored from time. Testing their strength and trying to pry the bolts loose made it obvious that I wasn't gonna be able to force my way out of this, and checking the length of the cuffs made it obvious that whoever had me here didn't want me interacting with them, only able to touch my opposite wrist with my hand when I was low enough to the ground.

I froze when the handle of the door twisted, the noise catching my attention and I looked up, tensing from my knelt position. My heart pounded as the door opened and I paled at seeing who walked in.

“Ah, you're awake,” Fountaine said, pausing a little at seeing me stare at him. He looked the same as those stupid Atlas posters, white shirt stained a little yellow tucked into his pants and suspenders on his shoulders, hair parted to the left. “I'm not really surprised, but it does make it a little more difficult.”

Despite the fear that ran through my veins and made me shiver, I glared at him with ire. My chains clattered as I moved, braced and ready to strike if he got close enough, the thrum of electricity running through me and giving me a small comfort.

“Don't look at me like that kid, it's not my fault you meddled with old Jack. He wasn't meant to last from the start,” he stepped all the way into the room and closed the door, jolting a little at the thought of being trapped in the same room as him. I'd never seen him in person during all my time in Rapture and it was intimidating to say the least, the man who now runs everything. “You should be glad I let you wander around Rapture as long as you have. Any moment could have been your last.”

Oh, the thought had crossed my mind. Many times over the last year or so. I wanted to scream, shout, anything now that he was in front of me, but I simply couldn't.

Hands in his pockets, he raised his eyebrow down at me, stating, “I wish you'd be more talkative like when you first got here. Never shut up, I don't know how Jackie Boy put up with it, but you had a good bit of sass on ya. Too bad the Doc got to you and decided he didn't like that.” Unable to answer, I bared my teeth and scowled, resisting the urge to try and lunge at the man.

Chuckling, he knelt down in front of me out of reach. “To be fair, I'm surprised you lasted this long anyways without Jack, but now it seems you have a new *friend*.” He stood back up, taking a syringe and gloves from his pocket, something that set me even more on edge. “And he's rather unique, in more ways than one. Given me a few ideas actually, so I wanted to try a bit of an experiment. Well, continue an experiment so to speak, I didn't want the injection to kill you.”

Injection? What the fuck is in that syringe?!

Putting the gloves on, he tapped the syringe a couple times as I tried to not have an actual panic attack, knowing that doing so would only hinder and hurt me. But when he started his approach almost all logic was thrown out the window.

My eyes widened and I felt my breathing become labored, scrambling away from the man as much as the chains would allow and the clatter of metal echoed in the room. It didn't stop Fountaine in the slightest as his strides and the small room itself brought him within reach far quicker than I would have liked. Electricity crackled around me, lashing out as he reached for my arm but it didn't affect him much, the gloves apparently somewhat rubberized. With electricity off the table, though unable to stop the current due to my panic, I tried to pull a literal knee jerk reaction.

My leg went to try and aim for the back of his knee to knock it down, but with the limited space for movement it was easily kicked to the side and I was quickly pinned down. I squirmed and kicked, even tried to bite, but I was held down and gasped as I felt the needle press into my shoulder. Something entered my bloodstream and I would have cried out in surprise at the feeling.

“Geez, even chained up you put up one hell of a fight kid,” I felt him get off of me, instinctively kicking at him as soon as I was able but he'd already moved out of reach. There was some blood on his lip that he wiped off with a small smirk. When did I hit his face?

There was something sickeningly familiar about what was circulating through my system, though it was leaving me feeling more nauseous than anything else, rolling to my side and dry heaving. Nothing came out, it'd been a while since I'd eaten last and it wasn't pleasant to throw up, so I supposed it was good to not abuse my throat. Whatever was in my veins was abusing my body enough.

“Easy now Rabbit, it takes a minute for it to go into effect. I couldn't exactly get an intact sample to make this serum.”

I wasn't sure I'd be screaming if I could with how much pain I was in, but it was everything I could do to not black out, blinking fiercely to try and keep away the darkness at the edge of my vision. After what felt like an eternity, the pain ebbed to be replaced with a sort of dizziness. I tried to push myself off the ground, ignoring another wave of nausea, surprised to feel the collar heavier than before against my clavicle. But I chalked it up to whatever was in the syringe making me fatigued, a hand against my head.

“There it is, finally kicking in,” I jolted at hearing his voice over me, looking up to see him kneeling in front of me, but larger than before and slowly getting bigger.

Fuck, that's why this felt sort of familiar. Somehow he got a hold of Syrus shrinking toxin, but it was wildly different even if it seemed to have the same effect. I slipped my wrists from the cuffs and went to take the collar off, but was stopped when Fountaine grabbed them. I tried to focus and bring up the electricity that was usually ready at my fingertips, but none came.

“Don't bother trying to summon a Big Daddy or electrocuting me. The serum also blocks all Plasmid transmissions within your body, so all you have right now is yourself,” it even sounded like he was smirking, trying to pull free from his hold, but with my smaller stature it was becoming harder and harder. Soon, I was small enough to be lifted by one hand around my wrists and forearms, Fountiane using his other hand to lift the collar from me before cupping it beneath me. I flinched when I was lowered to his palm, slightly terrified that I'd keep shrinking until I was microscopic if the serum was horrid but it stopped after reaching a few inches in height.

His grip on my wrists and arms ceased, leaving me sitting on his palm looking for a way off.

“I must say, even after trying this with a few of those idiots outside, it never ceases to amaze me,” he stood up, far too quickly as I was pushed against his palm by gravity when he straightened. “The fact that your pal down there can make it naturally is nothing short of a biological phenomenon. And that's saying something considering I control the ADAM down here, the substance that can literally cure cancer and fix anomalies… when not abused of course.”

I gasped when he reached for me with his other hand, trying to scoot away but the only options was fall off and die or handle whatever possible ideas he had, blocked off by his fingers behind me. I tensed as I was poked and prodded roughly, unsure whether it was because he was curious or whether it was because of his sadism.

“You're already shaking. For something, or rather someone, that's been causing havoc in my Rapture, it's surreal to have you literally in the palm of my hand. I could just crush you like the rodent you've named yourself after.”

My eyes widened when his fingers curled inward, trying to push against them but was ultimately unable to do anything against them. I felt them press against my form, mouth opening in pain as I felt my bones creak under the pressure, barely able to move at all from the force. My vision burst with colorful spots while I struggled to breath, vaguely wondering if this was really how I was going to go out compared to being shot, or gutted, or anything else.

And then the pressure was gone.

I gasped for air the second the fingers left me, coughing violently as the intake fucked up my throat a little. I rubbed my throat to try and ease the pain, wiping away tears from the coughing.

“But I won't,” I looked up at Fountaine as he watched me struggle. If I could, I'd spit every curse I knew at him out of sheer frustration and terror that currently invaded my every thought right now. I inhaled sharply as one of my legs was pinched between his index finger and thumb, sure that I'd be covered in bruises if I survived the day. I was lifted by my leg into the air, everything spinning from the quick change in gravity.

“See, from the footage I've gotten from the functioning cameras around Rapture, I've seen some crazy things,” he said, lifting me up to eye level, “Multiple homicides, suicides, even cannibalism when the actual food stopped coming in and the people of Rapture finally caved into their hunger and desire for ADAM. However, not once before have I seen someone turn into a giant dog, eat someone, and then cough them out. Alive. Nor have I seen someone shrunk down to mere inches and then once more consumed.”

He quirked an eyebrow, eyes lit up far too much for my liking at recalling these, not to mention the thought of Fountaine watching Syrus’ form of protection was unsettling. “Once more, coming out alive. And it made me curious, mostly about the size, having you absolutely vulnerable in the palm of my hand. But now I'm also intrigued about, ah, how to put it delicately? ‘Putting you away’ so to speak. Or was it ‘tucking away’, the feed's audio was kind of choppy. Anyway, the verbage doesn't matter, simply the outcome. Still-” The grip on my leg tightened painfully, but I think it was unintentional since he was pulling something from his pocket, but it didn't loosen because of the unknowing action as well. “- I'm not sure how you were kept from completely dissolving in acid since the other experiments didn't really have a fun time being dropped in a bucket of hydrochloric acid.

“So, I had to make a counter to neutralize it,” he concluded, lifting his hand to show me a vial that he swirled around momentarily. Opening it with his teeth, he took a swig with a small face of mild disgust. “Doesn't taste good, but gets the job done.”

Just the thought of his experiments was enough to make me shudder, imagining who knows how many Spilcers forced in the same predicament as me. Probably all dying one way or another. I jolted as he moved his grip so that I was no longer dangling by my leg but instead my arms, hands pinched between his fingers now while my shoulders screamed a little at me.

“It's been fun kid, but with you two together it's a real pain. Just be glad I'm not planning on killin ya,” he opened his mouth and I paled at the sight, struggling in his hold and trying to stop myself from being lowered in.

My shoes tried to brace against his teeth to block my descent, feeling his breath wash over me. A chuckle sent a terrified shiver down my spine, unable to do anything as his tongue poked out and I was pulled from his teeth to redirect me to it. Despite my physical protests, I was easily caught in his jaws, tongue keeping me from kicking out while I was pushed into his mouth. Teeth scraped against me from my struggles and his carelessness, brushing against already sensitive areas. Hell, I almost even had a hand bitten off as I tried to push myself out while he closed his jaws together, encasing me in warm, humid darkness.

I found myself poked and rolled around by his tongue, the muscle roughly and easily moving beneath me to press my form against teeth, the roof of his mouth, and terrifyingly close to the back of his throat. Saliva coated me from head to toe, even coughing a few times when I was pushed too hard against a surface and my air was forced out. Too many times the teeth came apart slightly and I worried I'd lose a limb or my head, almost unaware of the hum that vibrated me down to my bones.

This wasn't the first time I'd been in a similar situation, but it had always been Syrus. Syrus who had been careful and surprisingly gentle when handling me in such a small state, not like this rough treatment I was getting from Fountaine who seemed to either not know or care, maybe even both.

It didn't take long for me to become absolutely exhausted, weakly pushing against everything until I felt I couldn't anymore, panting tiredly and trying to regain strength. After all, this was just the start. Which quickly turned true as I was nudged towards the back of the mouth, mind racing for ideas to stop it. He seemed obviously inexperienced, multiple small swallows as I was shifted, as though trying to determine how best to go about this. I patiently waiting, taking a steadying breath.

Finally, the tongue lifted, pressing me against his palate and ushering me to the dark tunnel below. Slipping into the throat, I kicked out with all my might, bracing myself to prevent him from swallowing properly or breathing. Everything jolted as he started coughing, I imagined him reaching for his throat. I hoped the pain or something would make him spit me out, but he started swallowing again rapidly, one after the other until my position shifted too much and I was forced down his esophagus. He continued coughing as I slipped down past his heart and lungs, both sounding erratic.

I was too spent to fight anymore at this time, forced to allow myself to slip into his stomach, a small pool of liquid at the bottom. I panicked for a second before I remembered the neutralizer, having just been taken it wasn't a surprise it hadn't all been absorbed yet.

After a moment or so, the coughing from above ebbed away as Fountaine cleared his throat, growling, “Nice try Rabbit, but it ain't gonna be that easy. Even if I had coughed you up, I'd either try again or kill you. So I suggest you don't pull that shit again.”

His tone shifted drastically from growling to practically purring. “Unless, of course, you want something to happen to your friend. And you wouldn't want that, would you Rabbit?”

I resisted the urge to lash out at the statement, tensing at the thought, but if I did it'd solidify his thought process and egg him on. But he already knew, saying, “Of course not. If you behave, I'll let him find his way out of here. After all, it's not like you have anything for you on the Surface anymore. After years, who do you think would still be waiting for you? No one, that's who. So just relax kid. I'll let you out soon for your new containment.”

I dreaded the thought of what he had in mind, but… if cooperating was all it took to get Syrus out of here, I'd do it.


End file.
